


Early morning cigarettes and blowjobs

by naturegoddess210



Series: Domestic! Gallavich [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Curses, Dirty Thoughts, Eating, Ejaculate, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Smut, Tongues, Top Ian Gallagher, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just smut, basically, dirty dirty smut. post 5 x 12<br/>just early mornings, Mickey smokes a cigarette and Ian eats him out cause why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early morning cigarettes and blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Mickey lying on his bed, legs open smoking a cigarette.

Could be read as the next morning from [a movie night with the Milkovich brothers , enough said](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4006405)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

[Mickey](https://33.media.tumblr.com/39c8fe127958c1f58f03bfebe3a58830/tumblr_nkybk09pON1u7mcgeo2_400.gif) woke up to the sound of running water, Ian nowhere to be found

His place usually beside Mickey to great him as he awoke but this time Mickey assumed the redhead thought he could sneak off to take a quick shower while his lover slept

“Fucking dick’ he grumbling, grabbing last night post coital cigarette that was half smoked and relit it, taking an annoyed huff

He liked it better when they awoke, then took a shower together after three quick rounds of morning sex

He lay there smoking; his thick thighs spread open comfortably.

He saw the door to their private bathroom opening; a cloud of warm steam flooded the room as out walked Ian Gallagher.

His white skin was scrubbed pearl pink and red hair curly as fuck from the hot water. A blue towel was wrapped around his lower half. Damn. 

Ian looked at him lying in bed, awake.  

Mickey blow smoke out of his nostrils as he spoke “you make too much goddamn noise in the morning, Gallagher”

“Shit Mick I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you”

Ian didn’t move right away, he was distracted by the sight in front of him

The thug was smoke a cigarette and had his legs spread, one leg bent

Mickey was in a grey muscle shirt and green boxers that rode up a bit on his inner thighs, showing off his pale legs that Ian thought looked so fucking edible, he felt his dick twitch.

Mickey looked up at Ian wondering what was taking him? Why the fuck was he just standing there…

He followed his eyes and landed directly at his crotch…

Mickey smirked, spreading his legs wider; he rubbed himself through the material, snapping Ian out of his trance “see something you like?”

Ian’s eyes snapped up at Mickey being caught starring

He swallowed, throat suddenly feeling dry

Mickey didn’t say anything just kept slowly rubbing and groping his hardening member, letting Ian ogle him, watching his tongue dart out to wet his lips.

“fuck…” he bit his lip, letting go of the towel

Mickey rised an eyebrow as Ian crawled up the foot of the bed, he took a last hit of his cigarette before putting it out.

Ian settled between his legs, arms encircled his thighs, Mickey sighed contently at the pleasant heaviness.

Ian loved his thighs; they were thick and soft without being flabby. He loved biting them and leaving bruises that showed against the pale skin, he loved seeing small round bruises when he gripped his hips too hard during sex.

 The grey muscle shirt was bunched up enough so his belly button showed, Ian planted a kiss to his stomach, which was also toned yet soft.

“so that’s how its gonna go huh?”

“Mm Hm” came his reply as he nuzzled his pelvic area, breathing in deeply.

He turned his head to the side so his cheek was lying on his pelvis, he could feel Mickey’s dick against his face, he ignored it and instead started to gently kiss and suckle the inner flesh of Mick’s thigh

The thug sucked in his breath, running fingers through red curls, digging nails into his scalp.

Ian knew his thighs were sensitive; any attention to them sent sparks to his groin.

He grazed teeth along the bruise before sinking them in and biting down, hearing a hiss above him.

He felt the dick against his cheek twitch. He turned his head and proceeded with the other thigh, re-sucking an old bruise that he had done a few nights prier.

He could feel the fingers in his scalp start to dig and tug at him, ushering him to hurry up. He looked up, Mickey was breathing hard through his nose, chewing his bottom lip, and his cheeks flushed red. He bucked his hip, not needing to say anything.

Ian hooked his fingers under the waist band and tugged down, Mickey helping by lifting up some.

Ian tossed the offending garb aside, taking in the sight before diving back in between the soft skin, they both sighed at the contact.

 

Ian nuzzled his crotch, it smelled like the soap from yesterdays shower and warm skin, Ian loved that Mickey wasn’t overly hairy

 

Unlike Kash, now the thought made him gag vomit in his throat

 

Mickey had a nice amount of hair without it being disgustingly hairy. Just a bit of black hair above his groin, Mickey always made sure to keep that shit trimmed

 

Mickey’s smooth ass was also a favorite; it was round and soft, he loved groping it and spanking it when they fucked.

 He loved it when he first woke up and the brunettes ass was nestled against his crotch, he would wrap his arms tightly around his middle, snaking a hand around to fist his cock, waking Mickey up with a moan and ground himself into his ass, sometimes just the friction alone caused Ian to moan against his lovers neck, coming.

He suckled Mickey's scrotum, making him inhale a strangled “ _fuck”_

ian tossed his legs over his shoulders.

Enjoying the heavy weight against his back, Ian bucked his hips against the bed, his own dick weeping

Ian’s licked a strip of saliva up Mickey’s dick as his hand wandered up towards a hard nipple and tweaked it, rolling it around and tugging softly, doing the same to the other.

Mickey gasped and groaned. 

Ian continued to lick Mickey’s shaft; taking the lower half in his hand and sucking the tip he ran his tongue into the slit, tasting his precum, before sucking swallowing his dick in one fluid motion, his tongue running along the underside and messaging the vein.

 

“shit” was all Mickey was able to mutter, his breathing already labored, Ian was always able to do this to him, just that warm mouth sucking at his dick like a vacuum was enough to make him blow his load.

But Mickey breathed in and let out a sigh, pacing himself, determined to make this last.

Ian looked up as he bobbed his head and his eyes met Mickey’s blue one, who closed his and let his head fall back against the pillow.

Ian bobbed his head a few more times before releasing it, Mickey’s groaned at the loss, the air hitting him and feeling cold “The fuck, Gallagher?”

“Calm down, hand me a pillow” motioning with his hand.

Mickey huffed but turned and grabbed Ian’s, tossing it at the red head, flopping back.

"hurry the fuck up before I finish myself"

Ian tucked it under the ass he was planning to eat out, waiting for Mickey to adjust himself before groping the soft globs of flesh, squeezing and kneading them harshly he smirked when Mickey bit his lip, “come the fuck on already”

Ian grabbed his lovers legs and kissing the back of his knees, put them over his shoulders once more before spreading his cheeks.

He dove in and licked the flesh inside. Hearing a sigh of relief and taking that as a sign, he licked a few more times and ran his tongue around the hole before pressing his tongue inside.

Mickey hissed, “fuuck” his hips bucked.

No one would ever guess to look at him but Mickey _loved_ his ass played with, anything that involved his butt and something going inside it. He love having his tight ring suckled before being devoured like fucking cake and tongue fucked. He would grip Ian’s hair and grind against his mouth. Ian knew it and loved being on the giving end as Mickey rode his face, fist embedding in his hair. Thighs clamped over his ears, shutting out all noise. Mickey was a bottom and fucking owned it. He loved being fucked so hard that he would sob like a fucking bitch, Ians dick would be slamming into his prostate and Mickey would be sobbing into the redhead shoulder or neck. Claw marks down Ian’s back.

Ian’s ran his hand up and down soft thighs, applying gentle pressure as he did, loving as the flesh gave under the pressures of his fingers. Ian rocked his hips against the bed, humping it as he sucking and tongue fucked Mickey’s hole. Earning him hums of gratitude.

He found Mickey’s cock, weeping and neglected and fisted it, pumping it a few times, rubbing a thumb over the tip and smearing the oozing liquid around.

“Jesus Christ Ian”

Mickey chutted a breath as he felt Ian’s tongue diving in and out of him, his long tongue was firm and pliable at the same time running along his inner walls, Ian quickened his pace on his dick, twisting his wrist as he went up and down, applying more pressure.

 He suddenly stopped, “seriously Im going to fucking nut punch you” Mickey growled, but seeing Ian stick his three digits into his mouth, he watched.

Ians chin and mouth were shiny from his own spit. Somehow it made Mickey bite back a moan, knowing he was messy looking because of him. 

Ian sucked his fingers, before pushed all three inside of him without warning.

Mickeys eyes squeezed shut, his hole was soft and slipperly so they went in without any burning.

Ian’s took the hard dick of Mickey in one motion, bobbing his head up and down, taking him as far as he could. Earning him a loud “ _Fucckkk”_  

Ians knew Mickey was close, he always climaxed quicker in the morning but he wanted to finger bang him to completion first.

He scissored is lover, stretching it out with three fingers  before thrusting them

in and out, quickly then faster and faster as he bobbed his head, sucking at his dick.

Mickey was all but sobbing out “Ian fuck—Jesus Ian I’m close”

Ians hand was a goddamn jack hammer, finger fucking the shit out of him as he felt his climax quickening; he tugged at the curls, letting him know it was close

Ian knew Mickey loved it when Ian fingered him hard, if he was a girl his pussy would be sopping wet, but instead Ian was blessed with the squelching sound of his spit and fingers sloshing inside of Mickey’s throbbing asshole, hitting his prostate with accuracy.

He felt a tug at his hair but instead quicken his pace

 

“shit, fuck, Ian Ian please”

 

deep throating Mickeys dick, the sound of wet slapping sounds of him fingered Mickeys hole, he bucked his hips and came down Ians throat in hot loads.

Ian sucked until he felt Mickey grow limp he released it, spitting the cum in his mouth over his dick, and jerked himself.

He looked into blurry wet blue eyes , face red and wet from happy tears, Mickey would sometimes leak a few tears went he was fucked hard enough, but he claimed it was a good thing.

  Ian’s breathe stuttering, he didn’t need much time, bracing one hand on Mick’s hip, he came and spurted white hot ropes all over Mickey’s thighs and chest.

he flopped to the side, trying to avoid falling onto the brunette. they lay there panting

Ian looked over to Mickey, who leaned over and kissed him, open mouth and all.

they sucked and bit each others lips awhile, cradling each other in their arms before Mickey pulled away just to light a cigarette , taking a puff and handing it to Ian.

 [Version 1](http://38.media.tumblr.com/6cd780cfe83e637b20d093a04d8fa2a5/tumblr_np36icsnDe1sogia1o2_500.gif) [version 2](http://41.media.tumblr.com/0b10f8a9abded38b3aec9a8eb8fd8f9b/tumblr_np36icsnDe1sogia1o1_500.png)

 

**Author's Note:**

> theres a drawing I did connected to this with the same title http://snickersandjackdaniels.tumblr.com/post/120149538258/early-morning-cigarettes-and-blowjobs-this-is


End file.
